An Unfamiliar Place but Familiar Face
by KitsuniTales
Summary: I'm finally getting back to this story, guys! -Kitsuni Contains a bit of incest
1. Where am I?

_Why isn't she here yet? What's taking so long?_ An impatient looking Zorua tapped his foot furiously. "Patience, Ace. It'll be worth it in the end." An Espeon smiled at the Zorua's silent complaining. "I thought you couldn't use telepathy?" Ace looked at the Espeon. "My power is only muted, not completely eradicated because of my tast- Wait!" The Espeon put her paw to the gem on her forehead,"She's almost to the entrance, get ready..."

* * *

Lily's head hurt, how did she get here? The Leafeon tried to stand up but couldn't. Her rump was in the air for some reason, held there by metal braces that also kept her front legs down. She strained for what happened before this. Lily remembered that she was in her mother's den before this, bringing the sick Espeon some berries until she got better. It was all a blur after that. And now, she was strapped to an ice cold object in a very uncomfortable position.

"Well well well, if it isn't Subject #2." A door opened and a human in a long white jacket stepped into the room and turned on the lights. Lily could see some pretty strange machinery and thingamajigs lined up against the walls. Some had phallic objects piled on top of them. One machine had a strange, clear liquid dripping down the side of it. The human walked to the thing next to her, grabbing a tube structure connected to a machine and another penile structure. "Are you ready to be extracted?"

Lily had no idea what was going on. Where was she? What are those things? Why is he going to 'extract' her? It was all too much for her to handle. "I just want to go hooome!" she wailed and started struggling with the metal braces that kept her down. The human rushed to her and hit a switch on the table. Lily smelled something sweet rise from the table and soon felt sluggish thrashing gradually stopped and the human grabbed her hips. He held her tail in the air and stuck two fingers out and started rubbing her exposed genitalia. Her cheeks flushed bright red. Already, she was aroused. She moaned from his gentle touch. The human chuckled to himself, "Aphrodisiac and anesthetic... Always works..." Soon the human gently slipped his gloved fingers inside the female pokemon's folds, rotating and rubbing them against Lily's inner walls. In seconds, the room was thick with the scent of flowers and sex. The human's thrusting got more intense by the passing minute. He had done this before to other females, Lily could tell as he hit her most sensitive parts with his skilled fingers. She hit her climax as the white coated human jabbed the penile object into her tight orifice.

"AAAAAHHH!~"

What was a scream of ecstasy became a, "LEEAAF!" to the humans ears. Lily felt the human's fingers pop out of her hole and be replaced by the tube structure he held earlier. She heard the flick of a switch and to her suprise something began sucking the inside of her tunnels. "Ahh!" She looked behind her and saw that the tube was pumping all her juices to a giant clear container. The human pointed to the top, "This is how much cum we need from you."

With this, Lily smiled. It would require lots of climaxes and that's what she liked about this.


	2. Fury is My First Name

"I can tell your impatient again, Ace." The Espeon and Zorua were in a hallway crowded with people and Pokemon, papers littered the floor and crinkled beneath their feet. "So what?" The Zorua huffed as he narrowly avoided a dazed Vulpix that came out of one of the 'testing' rooms. The Espeon smiled deviously , "If we find the bathrooms, we can do it there... Get rid of some of your frustration..." Ace smirked, "I like your thinking, Rose." Suddenly, a female's cry of pleasure came from a room just ahead. "Sounds like my 'she' just got to the good part... C'mon, if we hurry now we can have her before Fury." The Espeon known as Rose quickened her pace.

" _After_ we have sex, right?"

"Great priorities."

"Cut me some slack, you're pretty tight!"

* * *

Lily closed her eyes and panted from exhaustion. She came several times and the container was finally full. She climaxed in so many ways. She came as the human's fingers pistoned in and out of both her holes, as his shaft wedged itself inside her throat, as the vacuum sucked on her delicate inner walls, and so on. The human zipped his limp "fun stick" back into his pants and wiped the steam from is glasses, "I'm going to tell the others that your done. They're going to 'take care of you'." He gave a smirk as if he knew something Lily didn't.

Lily pondered about all the things that he could have meant, were "they" going to take her back home? Or something else? She swallowed a bit of spit that formed in the back of her throat to find that it had become dry. Maybe from all her screams and moans. She looked around for something to soothe the rough texture in her esophagus. She looked around and spotted a chrome dish of some sort. Hopefully it had something for her to drink. She got on all fours and padded over to it. She sniffed the bowl, it smelled sweet. Lily didn't hesitate to lap up all of the liquid. As soon as she swallowed the last of the thick drink, her hindquarters felt somehow reenergized and very _hot._ She rolled onto her back, hoping to make the best of this new heat. But just before her paw even touched her nethers, a new voice pierced through the silence,"No need to do that, Baby." She looked around to find the source of the voice. Just by the door an Ambipom stood. He jumped onto the table, a smug smirk plastered to his face.

He slicked back his purple fur and glanced at her. "Name's Fury. What's yours?" Lily was amused by the Ambipom's unsubtle attempts to seduce her, "L-lily." "Well Lily, do you know why my name is Fury?" the ends of his two tails gradually homed in on her heated folds.

"No?"

"It's the way I use Pound, furiously." In that second, the vulgar pokemon thrust both of the bulbous ends of his tails into either of her holes

"AAH!"

Her eyes jolted wide open. The sudden sensation of both her holes being stretched profusely sent pain and pleasure into her brain. Fortunately, the Ambipom's tails were sliding inside her slow enough for Lily to adjust to this new level of sex, but as soon as she got used to it she wanted more. "Nng.. Faster..." she said, barely above a whimper. "What was that? I can't hear you!" This cocky statment was the last straw for Lily. "FASTER!" she demanded, yelling louder than she has ever before.

"My my... That isn't how you ask strangers to have sex with you. Now is it, Lily?"

Lily looked at the source. "Mom?"

Sorry guys, but I've been taking many siestas recently. And yes, I do realise that the "fisting", if you will, isn't really possible. So, just imagine a big bulge in her stomage area like they do in hentais.- Kitsuni


End file.
